Everybody Lives, and Everybody Dies
by Esther the Average Freak
Summary: Everybody knows that everybody dies, and no one knows it like the Doctor. MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT CROSSOVER! I hope I do Sherlock and the Doctor justice. Wish me luck. :3


The Doctor looked around the alleyway, then back at the psychic paper. _Meet me at 51.4833° N, 3.1833° W. _The note was not signed.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hello, Doctor." A man with trenchcoat and a blue scarf walked out of the shadows. For once, the Doctor could not suppress his shock.

"Sherlock?"

"Yes, it is me." He said, raising an eyebrow. "Surprised?"

"You are supposed to be dead." The Doctor said, his voice getting lower as he got angrier.

"So are you."

"I can regenerate!" The Doctor said, snapping a little.

Sherlock sighed, changing the subject. "So how are you?"

The Doctor didn't look at him.

"Oh." Sherlock said, forming an O with his mouth. "You've lost someone. Clara?"

"Shut up."

"What happened, Doctor? Did she leave you like Amy and Rory? Did she get stolen by a weeping angel?" The Doctor said nothing. "Oh. She did not die, did she? No wait, worse." Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "You left her. She pleaded with you to let her stay, but you left her."

"I said shut up!" He said, a single tear snaking down his cheek as he looked up at Sherlock with hate filled eyes. "I did it to protect her."

"I did it to protect John."

"Your friend watched you fall! He's in pieces, which is more than I can say of you!" He looked at him up and down. "I leave people behind, even Clara –" He choked up and stopped. "But I always, always give them a sign that I am alive! A sign that I haven't forgotten them!"

He turned around and walked back to his TARDIS.

"Out of every single person in the universe I thought you would be the last to judge me."

This made the Doctor stop. He waited for a few minutes, then said without turning around. "Why."

"Why?"

"Why did you do it?" The Doctor said, turning around. "Why did you fall?"

"You know why. He was going to kill them. His little pet Moran was trained on John." Sherlock looked down, hiding the pain on his face. "I had to."

"But you did not."

"But I did not." He said. "I did not die. I am alive. Somehow. I saved myself. Well, that is a lie. I had help." His eyes glazed over with memories.

"And now?"

"I've been traveling. Staying away from the memories." Sherlock said. "Like you. It seems like lonely men tend to run away from their problems, don't they?"

The Doctor nodded in agreement.

After a few moments of silence, Sherlock sighed and said, "So now what? What are you going to do?"

"Oh, you know me." The Doctor said. "I will find someone, go on adventures, leave them to die, and then repeat." He sighed.

"That does not have to happen."

"It always does."

"They can leave on their own."

"True." A thought began to form in his mind. "Come with me, Sherlock."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? I don't think I heard you correctly."

"Come with me." He said.

"So I did." Sherlock muttered so the Doctor did not here.

"You could travel with me for as long as you want."

"I couldn't."

"Why not? It is not like you are tied down or anything."

"Oh, but I am."

The Doctor frowned, confused. "Then why not?"

"I can't run away. Not like that."

"But it is the solar system! The aliens! You saw what happened to Big Ben! The Daleks!" The Doctor practically jumped up and down, and Sherlock cracked a smile.

"I have no desire to explore that world." He said. "And the solar system is boring."

The Doctor sighed. "Anywhere in time and space."

"I choose to remain here."

"But you choose to remain here." The Doctor repeated. He looked at Sherlock squarely. "You are a complicated man, Mr. Holmes."

"Surprisingly, I can extend the same courtesy to you."

This time, it was the Doctor's turn to smile. "Goodbye, Sherlock. I hope that we will be able to meet again someday."

Sherlock nodded. "The same to you."

The Doctor turn and walked to his TARDIS. Once more, he stopped and turned around. "Why did you call me here today, Sherlock?"

Sherlock frowned. "Haven't you already guessed?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Alas, I am not as clever as I used to be."

Sherlock nodded. "Well Doctor, everybody knows that everybody dies, but no one knows it like you. But just this once, Doctor, I needed you to know that everybody lives."

With that, Sherlock Holmes, the human trying to be a god, melted into the shadows.

With that, the Doctor, the god trying to be a human, went into his TARDIS and left Earth for another solar system.


End file.
